Love in Unexpected Circumstances
by CursedAngelofHeaven
Summary: A young sorceress, named Andrea, also known by Deceit for betraying SOLDIER after finding out its secret, is found by Kadaj, injured and wounded.What happens when sparks fly and love blooms between the two?.....KadajOc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey ya! I'm starting another story and it's actually a gift for my "big sister". She inspired me in all of my stories. I love ya girl! sobs. Well, here's Chapter one of Love in Unexpected Circumstances.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, Advent Children, or anything else. Just Andrea aka Deceit (OC). ((Not really. It belongs to my big sis!)) Enjoy!

**Summary**: **A young sorceress, named Andrea, also known by Deceit for betraying SOLDIER after finding out its true cause is found by Kadaj, injured and wounded. Her heart has been shattered countess times and never wishes to fall in love again, though, sparks fly when Kadaj starts to fall for the ex-SOLDIER…… KadajOC**

**Chapter 1**

She walked steadily towards what looked like a group of three men, all with sliver hair. She had long, dark black hair to her waist. Some strands of her hair cover her dark beautiful amethyst eyes. She wore a net/mesh shirt with a leather jacket and a leather mini skirt. She had ankle length boots and had net gloves.

She walked toward the group, while holding her right arm with her left hand. She was terribly wounded from a fight. She saw one of the men walk towards her. Though, through her blurry vision, all she saw was that he had shoulder length slivery hair. She then passed out. She then felt a pair of arms pick her up from the ground. Though she couldn't open her eyes, she could hear the conversation that the men were having. Their voices became louder as the man who carried got closer to the group.

(Kadaj's POV)

I picked her up as she fell to the hard ground. She had been in a great battle according to her wounds on her body. Her beauty was unmistakable. She was like an angel. An injured angel. I walked towards Loz and Yazoo hold my newly found angel in my arms.

(Normal POV)

"Brother, why didn't you leave her?" asked the curious Yazoo as he pointed at the girl Kadaj was carrying bridal style.

"I have a feeling that she could become part of our cause to try to find Mother", he said as her continued walking towards his so called brothers.

"Do you think we could really find her?", asked Loz who was at the brink of tears.

"Stop crying Loz. We will find mother and I believe that this girl will help us." Kadaj said, looking at the girl. He then boarded his bike with the girl close to him. He held her tightly to his chest as the threesome headed into the city.

**A/N:** Sorry it was short but I have the second chapter posted up right now since I was bored and didn't have anything to do.( What! It's the end of the school year)

-CursedAngelofHeaven


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay so I decided to do the second chapter while I'm here so I hope you enjoy! WARNING: Might be long.( i also made some changes in here since I was in a hurry the other day. Sorry!)

Chapter 2

(Andrea's POV)

I woke up with my head throbbing. 'Oww my head' I thought as I placed my hand on my head. As I rubbed my head, I noticed that my right arm wasn't hurting at all like before. 'What the?', I thought as I looked at my arm. My arm was now covered by a bandages and it didn't hurt at all! It took me awhile before I realized that I was somewhere else. I was in a single room with the bed I was lying on. It was simple. I also had a single window, too. I heard footsteps enter my room then I heard the voice of the man who had rescued me.

"It's about time you woke up" the man said. I looked up to see a young, not to mention hot, man with shoulder length wispy silver hair. He wore all leather like before.

"Are you the one who saved me?" I asked in a kind of serious tone.

"Yeah. The name's Kadaj. And your's…", he asked.

"Not telling." I said calmly with a smirk on my face.

He was quite surprised at my answer. Though, he just walked towards me. I was still sitting up in my bed. He laid down a white cami top, a leather jacket, much like the one I hadon before, and some girls'leather pants. He then walked away and headed towards the door. "I would really like to know your name after you change out of your oldclothes," he said with a smirk, "I guessed your sizes according to your old jacket. I hope everything fits."

"Thanks….I guess." Then he left the room. I got out of bed and changed into the clothes Kadaj had given me. Everything fit perfectly. I put my shoes back on and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. A few strands of my hair kind of covered my left eye slightly.

I went down stairs and looked for the other two that Kadaj was talking to the day he found me. I seared the whole hose and found no one. 'Man', I thought, 'this place gives me the creeps. I mean it's like …dead. I've got to get out of here.' I then walked out of the house.

(Normal POV)

Andrea walked down the street. She just had to get out of that creepy house. She had wandered though the city, watching the children. All she saw was sadness in the children that had the Geostigma. She was to sad to continued to watch the children suffer. She then headed to a bar. She had asked some locals about a good bar and many had recommended a bar called 7th Heaven. She took their advice and headed to the bar. When, she entered the bar. She saw not to many people. There was a man with long flaming red hair with a bald guy. They were both wearing suits. Then she saw a cute blonde guy with a cigarette. He was acting kind of drunk. There was also a young Japanese girl just watching them and giggling. She headed over to the bartender who had long brown hair. She was washing some glasses. I sat down at the bar.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"I'll just have a Lemon Drop Martini."

"Sure, no problem." The bartender started making her drink. "Haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in town?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Though, I won't be staying for much longer. I have business to do.", she replied.

"Really? Well, here's your drink," said the bartender.

Andrea took the glass a sipped a little. She then felt an arm go over her shoulder and the smell of alcohol. She looked to her side and saw the blonde hair guy. "Your new in town aren't ya? Well, here's a little kiss."

I was about to punch him when the bartender delivered the punch instead of me. "Cid, how many times have I told you : Don't flirt with the costumers!", she sad in a upset voice.

"Aww, come on Tifa. Can't I have some fun?" Cid leaned towards her again but this time, Andrea slapped him across the face and it made him fall to the floor.

"Wow, nice hand." Tifa complemented. As she looked at Cid on the floor.

"Oh, thanks." Andrea said as she finished her drink. She left a ten dollar bill on the counter, " Thanks for the drink... and entertainment. You can keep the change" she said with a smile and headed out again.

She felt something weird as if she was being followed by someone. She had headed into a playground and stopped. She turned around to see Kadaj. She looked at him seriously."I don't like being followed," she said the him as he grinned.

"I never got your name."

"I didn't give it." She said sternly she then turned her back and felt his hand on her arm.

"Give me a chance to explain." He said.

Andrea turned her head. "I don't like being touched either." She then delivered a kick to his stomach. He dodged the attack. They then started to fight. ( kind of like the sencein Dare Devil) They both delivered kicks and punches to each other , but each one dodged each others attacks. Suddenly, Kadaj got hold of Andrea's arms and placed them behind her back along with himself.

"Your holding back." He said

"Yeah"

"Don't". With that said she jumped in back of him using his arms. She tried punching him, but to know use. She then jumped to the teeter-totter. They both balanced on it. They both stared each other down.

"Does every guy have to go through this just to get your name." He asked her.

"Heh, try asking for my number."

They both jumped off. Andrea jumped in back of him andkicked him so hard, he landed on the bench siting. He sat there in awe as she brought her foot to his throat. "Andrea. Ex-SOLDIER. Everyone calls me Deceit for betraying them." She then lowered her foot and gave him a hand up.

(To be continued……)

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending ,but I have to go. I hope you liked it.) Please REVIEW inyuo don't , I'lltrack you daown and kill you myself!hehe, bye bye!**

**-CursedAngelofHeaven**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, Well, my sis loved the story, so I'll have to add another chapter. So here's chapter 3 of Love in Unexpected Circumstances. Yeah! Enjoy ,**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previously: **

"Does every guy have to go through this just to get your name?" He asked her.

"Heh , try asking for my number."

They both jumped off. Andrea jumped in back of him and pushed him to the bench. He sat there in awe as she brought her foot to his throat. "Andrea. Ex- SOLDIER. Some even call me Deceit for betraying them." She then lowered her foot and gave him a hand up.

**Chapter 3**

Kadaj took her hand got up. They both decide that they should walk together for a little while. " So, Andrea was it. Why did you quit being a SOLDIER?"

She looked at him at first giving a look that said why do you want to know, but she looked down at the floor and gave in. "The SOLDIER organization was responsible for my parents deaths. They murdered them for no apparent reason. That's why I left."

"Sorry to hear to that."

"What about yours"

Kadaj stopped in his tracks , but then he later snapped out of his trance and continued to follow her. "I never really knew my parents. Though, now , me and my brothers are now trying to find her and bring her back."

"Oh……"

"Come on , we have to get back to the house", he said.

Once they arrived at the house again, Andrea sat down on the sofa and waited for Kadaj. She couldn't stop thinking about him. 'Oh, he is so cute, but his is also really strong as well. Also, he is so nice to me and I could tell he was going easy on me during our fight. Wait…I'm I …..No... No. Not again. I can't start falling for him. I can't fall in love….. Not again.'

Just as she finished her thought, she saw Kadaj walked in with two cups of coffee. He gave one to Andrea and then sat next to her. They both started talking about random things. " So, where were you born?" asked Kadaj as he started the conversation.

"Well, I was born in a small town about 50 miles from here called Clearview. It's was a peaceful little town when I left."

"Was?"

"Well, you see my village was attacked by SOLDIER when I was on duty and when I came back I learned what had happen."

"Sorry to hear that." Kadaj said and they resumed their conversation of a thousand questions. Andrea learned about Kadaj and his brothers and his travels, and Kadaj learned about Andrea's life.

"Hey Andrea," asked Kadaj.

"Yeah"

"May I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, you did save my life after all and I haven't paid you back for it"

Kadaj grinned, "I was wondering if you would like to help me and my brothers fin dour Mother. You see, we believe she is being hidden by an ex- SOLDIER much like yourself. Would you please help us?"

Andrea was shocked at first and she didn't know what to say. She finally spoke up. "If it means hurting one of the SOLDIER who attacked my town and killed my family..."

"I believe so. Does the name Cloud Strife ring any bells to you?" Kadaj asked as he stood up and stood in front of her.

Her eyes widen. She knew Cloud Strife. Oh, boy. She knew him all to well. He was the one. He was the one who killed her parents. She knew because she over heard some guys talking about it the night she ran from SOLDIER.

Kadaj stretched down his hand to her. " Please help us with our cause and you can get revenge for you lost family. Once again: Will you help us?"

Andrea looked at him with a spark in her eyes. She gladly took his hand and stood up in front of him. "Yes. Of course."

"Thank you. You will make a prefect addition to us."

"So, when do we strike, Kadaj?"

"When Loz ,and Yazoo, return in a couple of days, my dear Deceit, if you don't mind me calling you that"

"Not at all", she smiled. She looked into his eyes and sensed a warmth coming from them. She loved the feeling of Kadaj holding her hand. He seemed to be telling her that she was safe and that he would protect her. She then left the room to go to her room.

Kadaj just watched her leave. She carried herself like a pro would. He felt a strange feeling within him. He didn't understand it himself but came to a conclusion. He was falling in love with her. He wondered if she felt the same about him. He would talk to her later since it was merely 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

Andrea closed the door to her room and locked it. She placed her back to the door and scowled herself. 'What's wrong with me? I can't fall for him, even if he has that look in his eyes.' She then sank down to the floor and brought her knees to her chin. "You'd think a girl would learn. But, it felt so right when he held my hand. Oh, come on Andy, snap out of it. He'll never really love you. He'll be like the others; they'll leave you for someone else.' She then headed to her bed and fell asleep for a little while.

At around eight at night she came out of her room and was met by Kadaj who had come back from somewhere. "Where were you?" asked Andrea.

"I went out for some fresh air."

"Oh... Well I'm going to do the same. I'll be back by nine." She said as she pasted him and headed out the door. She wanted to try to clear up her mind on Kadaj. She walked along the alleys she an hour had pat and she still couldn't make you her mind on him. She headed down an alley and saw Kadaj in front of her. He walked towards her. She was puzzled. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you something in private"

"What?"

Kadaj stood in front of her. He began to crease her cheek slightly. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his. He came closer to her. Kadaj leaned slowly to her. She knew what he was going to do, but didn't want to believe it. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as her pulled her in into a kiss. When he did this, her eyes widen. She didn't know what to do. She relaxed a little and allowed him to continue the kiss. When they broke the kiss. Kadaj looked into her eyes, still holding her. "Do you love me ?"

Andrea was shocked a little. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her forehead to his. "Yes", she said softly so that only he could hear her. They both smiled and kissed one again , only this time, Kadaj gave her a passionate kiss. She gratefully retuned the kiss and they shared the moment between each other. They both knew how much each other love one another.

'I finally found someone who really cares for me. And maybe someone who will even protect me' thought Andrea as she kissed him back. She knew that he would help her in defeating Cloud Strife for the pain he had caused her…….(To be continued)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay since I'm so nice, sometimes, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter.**

There was an explosion near the group. Everyone dodged the attack without any injuries. Suddenly, was young girl appeared through the smoke walking towards them. Cloud's eyes widen as he realized who it was. Her eyes were unmistakable. She walked up to him she had a sly smile on her face.

"Andrea?"

"Hello, Cloud, you still remember me?"

"Andrea why are you here?"

"Oh, reasons..."

"What reasons?"

Andrea laughed. "Let's just say I came to get revenge for my family!"…………

**A/N: Yeah, you probably get the picture. Well , I hope you like the third chapter. The romance blooms between Kadaj and Deceit (Andrea). Also , sorry if it was boring ,but there will be more action in the next chapter I promise. Please R and R for this chapter. Thank you!**

** -CursedAngelofHeaven,**


End file.
